Rough Times
by booklover1213
Summary: “I love you Katara no matter how you feel about me I love you.” find out why Zuko is saying this. okay i suck at summaries story is good.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar quite unfortunately. **

**Katara POV**

I looked around. Sokka and Aang were no where to be found. We must have gotten split up while the group of men were chasing us. I turned to see the leader of the group of the men. I stopped then turned and started running again. Next thing I knew I came face to face with Prince Zuko. I stopped dead my eyes wide. This wasn't good. The man rounded the corner and stopped when he saw Zuko. I saw Zuko scowl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Dakota." Zuko said bitterly. Dakota laughed.

"Just give me the girl and I'll be ono my way."

"Sorry, but you'll have to fight me for her." my eyes widened at this statement. I got angry and spoke up.

"Like hell! I'm not going with either of you." I yelled.

Zuko stepped towards me but I whipped water into his face causing him to stumble backwards. Dakota came towards me next but I quickly knocked his feet out from under him and his head hit a rock, knocking him unconscious. As soon as I started running Zuko caught me, wrapping his arms tight around my waist.

"Let me go." I yelled. He struggled with me all the way back to his ship. When we got there he handed me off to a soldier.

"Put her in a cell." he said. The soldier took me below deck. Once there he shut the door behind him and I knew something was wrong. My eyes grew wide as he took his helmet off, and advanced on me. He had tp be at least seventeen, two years older then me. I looked for water but found none.

He advanced till I had my back up against the wall. Hands on either side of my face, he bent his head down and kissed me roughly. I pushed on his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. Just as his hand got done going down the front of my chest and stopped at my stomach he flew back. I looked up to see a very pissed Zuko.

"Thank you." I whispered. Suddenly an old man walked in, who I knew to be Zuko's uncle Iroh. He looked at the soldier then at Zuko then at me.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked. I nodded.

"Yeah and thanks again." he just nodded. Iroh spoke.

"Zuko, this young lady need protection from your soldiers. I suggest that she sleeps in your room so you can guard her." me and Zuko both yelled at the same time.

"No way!" we both blushed.

"It's for the best." he said firmly, so Zuko and I had no choice but to obey. "And she will not sleep on the floor and neither will you." he said. We both sighed and Zuko lead the way. When we got there I sat down on the chair that was at the desk. He turned to me.

"The clothes that are in the suitcase are obviously yours. I'll be back in five minutes so hurry up I will knock but I hate waiting." he scowled then left. As far as nightwear went it was nothing I would want to wear in front of Zuko, but I pretty much had no choice.

So I slipped on the silky short sleeved light blue gown that came to my knees and then undid my hair letting it fall half way down my back. When Zuko walked in he froze and looked at me shocked. I smiled a little. Betting he thought I could never look like this. Then he shook his head like he was clearing his thoughts.

"I'm going to bed." he muttered, then slipped in facing the door. I slid in facing the wall. Sleep didn't come easily.

After waking several times, around four I gave up. I got dressed and sat on the chair that was at the desk. I was so lost in thought that I jumped at Zuko's voice.

"Follow me peasant." I scowled up at him.

"No I don't think I will. You ignorant fire nation scum." I snarled. He growled and made a swift motion to grab me but I side stepped him.

"I don't want to have to use force." he spat back.

"Looks like you'll have to. You're a murderer after all aren't you?" I snapped at him. At this he lost it. Fire came from his nose and blasted from his fists. He pinned me to the wall so fast I could barley register it.

"You know nothing about me. At all!" he yelled, his grip on my bare upper arm was painful. He was also burning me. Tears came to my eyes

"Please Zuko." I said. He realized that what he was doing and quickly dropped his hand and turned away. Though he tried to hide what he whispered I heard it all the same.

"I'm becoming just like my father." the way he said it I knew it wasn't what he wanted. I suddenly softened a bit. I went up to him.

"Zuko. You're nothing like your father. Even I can see that." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and I sighed. Then I thought, _why do I care? _

"Yes I am. Hurting you proves that." he snarled, facing me.

"Then I guess I'm like your father too." he looked at me. "I've hurt a lot of people physically and emotionally Zuko and that doesn't make me like you father. You hurting me doesn't make you like him at all." he turned away from me. "Zuko." I said softly. _What am I doing? _I thought. _Why am I comforting him?_

I went up to him and turned him to face me, he wouldn't look at me. I put my hand on his scar. He flinched but didn't move away. I moved till we were an inch apart making him look at me. There was, for probably the first time I ever saw, so much emotion in his eyes. As he slowly leaned down I closed my eyes. His lips gently touched mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth caressing mine. I moaned and I felt him smile as we kissed.

As he deepened the kiss I kissed him even harder, his tongue still exploring my mouth. Then suddenly he pulled away. I looked up to see no emotions in his eyes. My heart sank and tears filled my eyes. I turned away quickly and went to the desk and sat down. I should have known better then to kiss him. He didn't like me. I was a peasant and he, he was royalty. Tears came faster. I heard him leave and I broke down.

I saw some water and bended it into a sharp piece of ice. I held it to my wrists and cut again and again. Once I stopped my wrists were marked with bloody lines going in different directions. I went and put on a red long sleeved shirt to cover it up. The cuts burned badly. Suddenly Zuko came in and grabbed my wrist.

"Uncle wants to see you." was all he said. I half yelled in pain then cursed my self silently.

He quickly let go of me and went o roll up my sleeve to see if he had burt me but I yanked my arm away.

"Leave me alone." I hissed. He was the one who had caused me to cut after all. True he didn't make me cut but he was the reason behind it. He looked kind of sad for a moment then it was gone.

"Give me your arm." he said. "Now."

"No."

"I said now wench."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Ruthless murdering fire bender." I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"Whore. That's all you'll ever be you know. Is a whore." I recoiled like he slapped me. Tears filled my eyes and I nodded. His eyes got wide.

"Katara I..."

"No. You're right." I said. My voice cracking. "All I'll ever be is a whore, a bitch, and a wench." I said then went and lay down on the bed facing the wall tears streaming down my face. I didn't hear Zuko lay be side me. It wasn't until he had me up against his chest arms around me tight, that I noticed him. He turned me so that I was facing him, tears still streaming down my face. He wiped away my tears.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I hope you know I don't think any of that about you." he said. I nodded.

What I hadn't realized tough, was that my sleeve had come up and shown my cuts. Zuko looked down at our hands and saw them. He flipped out.

"What the hell is that?" he demanded.

"Nothing." I covered them.

"Not nothing. You've been cutting?" I nodded, giving up since he had saw them. "Why?" I hesitated not wanting to upset him.

"Um...well when you kissed me then left I thought I did something wrong. Cutting is nothing new for me." I said quietly he was furious.

"Damn it all." he said getting up.

**Aang POV**

We managed to escape the men but Sokka and I can't find Katara. We don't know what's happened to her. Just hopping she is okay. I was out looking for water when I saw it. Zuko's ship. I ran back to where Sokka and I had set up camp.

"Sokka! I think Zuko might have her. I saw his ship sailing away!" I said. He stared yelling.

"What?! ZUKO?! Shit! Fuck! Not good!" I had never heard him swear before. It was kind of funny.

"Sokka!" he turned to me. "Pack up camp and we'll follow them." I said.

**Zuko POV**

I paced the room trying to calm down. I feel horrible. I'm the reason she cut. _Why do I care? _I thought. Katara was looking down at her hands fiddling with them nervously. I could tell she knew I was getting mad so I tried to calm down. Then I turned to her.

"You know that that will ruin you life right?" her eyes turned hard and she stood.

"How the hell would you know? And who are you to tell me how it will effect me? Huh?"

I looked at her then turned my wrists so she could see all the scars that I had all along my arms. She gasped and let her fingers trace all along them.

"I know what it does to you Katara. It's hard to stop but if you want help I'll help you." tears came to her eyes but she nodded then hugged me hard. I hugged her back. We stood like that for a while. Then I pulled away and looked down at her. I told her I would help her and went to check with the captain.

That's when I saw the bison. I was torn between wanting to regain my honor and Katara. I chose Katara. I went and got her.

"Katara."

"Yeah?" I paused.

"Your brother and the Avatar are following us." I said. She tensed then her eyes searched my face. " I was thinking of docking and letting them come to us. We need to explain that I don't want to capture him. I want to teach him how to fire bend." Katara looked at me then spat out,

"What kind of sick plan do you have in mind?" I stepped back my heart breaking realizing that she thought I wanted to capture the Avatar. I looked at her tears starting to form in my eyes and said,

"Nothing. Nothing at all. That was the truth and I had hoped that you of all people would have realized that." then turned and left to go into my meditation room.

**Katara POV**

As soon as I saw the tears in his eyes I knew I had made a huge, huge mistake. He meant what he said now he left. I couldn't believe I thought he was going to capture Aang. I had to try and talk to him. I found him meditating tears streaming down his face. My heart cracked.

"Zuko?" I said hesitantly, he stood and wiped his face and turned to me waiting. I took a step towards him and he stepped back tears sprang to my eyes. He went to step forwards but I shook my head.

"I just came to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have believed you. Just so you know I moved to the second floor into the guest bedroom. You wont have to see me that way." my voice broke. His eyes turned sad. He opened his mouth but I cut him off, thinking he was going to say he was sorry he dragged me into this mess sorry he ever kissed me, but he spoke anyway.

"I love you Katara no matter how you feel about me I love you." tears started pouring down my face. I saw Zuko look away then say, "we're going to dock. When we do you're free to go. Right after I intend to go as quickly as possible." I could see him fighting tears he walked away and I broke down.

**Zuko POV**

I went back to meditating. It hurt so much to know that she didn't love me. So much. I went to see the captain next.

"We're here." he said. I went to get Katara.

"We're here. You might want to hurry they aren't far behind." she nodded and I left. The moment I arrived up on deck the bison landed. My men knew not to attack even if attacked. I spoke.

"Avatar I want you to know that I no longer wish to hunt you. If you wish, this is just an idea, my uncle or myself can teach you fire bending." I saw Katara's brother's mouth drop open and the Avatar nod.

" I believe you. But where's Katara?"

"Right here Aang." we all turned to see her a few feet away. I turned away. Her brother spoke.

"You honestly trust him?" he asked. And, the Avatar, nodded.

"Yes Sokka I do." he answered. Then to me, "you and your uncle are welcome to join us." I saw Katara's eyes light up then go blank and I wondered why. Then I realized that she still liked me. I made a mental note to talk to her alone at some point. I went to go tell my uncle and Katara came with me. When we were alone she turned to me.

"I'm sorry. For everything. That I can't return you feelings." she said. And I saw that she didn't mean the last part.

"You don't mean that Katara. You know it too."

"I don't like you Zuko."

"Yes you do." I said advancing on her, backing her against a wall.

"You're just afraid."

"No I'm not!" I bent my head down low my mouth inches from hers.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

"No you don't."

"I can't love you. Anyone but you."she whispered. Then it clicked. She couldn't love a ruthless murdering fire bender. She was better then that. I pulled away quickly and turned away pain and hurt running through me strong. She put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"I have to go tell uncle." I said emotionlessly. Then started walking.

"Zuko." she yelled. I turned with no emotions on my face.

"You were right all along Katara. Someone like you could never love someone like me; a ruthless murdering fire bender." at my last words the tears fell. I turned sharply and went to find my uncle.

When I told him he looked at me with so much joy and he actually looked proud of me. When I went to my room to gather a few things I was sort of shocked to see Katara there. She stood from the desk and came over to me. Without a word she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. As her tongue traced over my lips I gave in and opened my mouth letting her in. I caressed her tongue gently and she moaned. I finally pulled away after a minute, she looked up at me. She put her hand on my scar but I didn't flinch.

"I love you Zuko." I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked into her eyes and knew she meant it. I leaned down and kissed her hard in answer. When we pulled away I knew we would be together forever or for a long time. I knew we would have to tell her brother but we would tell him when the time comes. As we flew off on the bison, Appa, I finally felt and realized where I belonged.

A/N – **I know it wasn't that great but I'm trying to improve so please review to help me know what I'm doing wrong.**


End file.
